Only You
by PrettyLilLadyWithSwollenEyes
Summary: Jasper returns to Forks after a fight with Alice. He finds a broken Bella, and ends up taking her under his wing. He didn't expect to fall in love with her. Jasper/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**New idea I had. Ya dig? I was reading New Moon (I still am) and BAM! Story idea! Let's try this shall we? It starts out in Jasper point of veiw for now. In future chapter it might become Bella's point of veiw.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by the one and only Stephenie Meyer.**

Alice turned to face me, anger on her tiny face. She was still mad at me for the fact that she had to leave Bella. How was this my fault? Edward was the one who made us pack up our things and leave. It wasn't my fault.

"I can't believe you!" The tiny pixie screamed at me. I cringed. Being an empath, I can feel emotions. And what Alice was feeling was a little _too_ strong for me.

"You don't think I regret what happened that night? Dammit Alice, I thought you knew me!" I yelled at her. "Do you think I meant to hurt Bella? Am I that much of a monster, Alice?"

"I don't know you anymore at all." Alice said calmly. "It's over, Jasper. I can't deal with this." I just stared at her. Over a 100 years together, and she ends it because of a mistake?

"Just leave. I never want to see you again." Alice sounded like she was choking back tears as she said this, but I didn't care. I turned around and did exactly what she told me to do; I left. And I didn't look back.

Somehow I ended up in Forks, Washington. I ran by Bella's house-wait, Bella? I stopped short. I heard agonized screams coming from Bella's bedroom. I climbed the tree beside the house with ease and crouched beside her window. Charlie ran in, and tried to wake her but got no where. He finally gave up and left, and I sent some calming vibes toward her. She stopped screaming, but she still tossed and turned. I slipped through the window and sat down beside her on the bed. The scent of her blood burned my throat, but I ignored it and focused on her emotions.

"Ed-Edward..." She mumbled. Edward wasn't kidding when he said she talked in her sleep. I slowly reached out and touched her arm. She flinched.

"No...don't...don't leave me." She whimpered. Her eyes flew open, and before I could move, she saw me. I'm screwed.

"J-Jasper?" She rubbed her eyes and took in my form. "...Jasper!" To my surprise, she didn't scream. She flung herself against me and held onto me with force I never knew she had. I held my breath, and rubbed small circles into her back. When she noticed how tense I was, she pulled back.

"Sorry..." She whispered. The light that had been in her eyes for that short time was gone.

"You really are a mess, aren't you?" I whispered. She smiled weakly and said, "I guess you could say that." I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I pulled her onto my lap, and held her.

It wasn't until morning, that I realized I had a broken human girl on my hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been like...over a year since I last updated this. Sorry. I'll start working on it again, if it makes it up to you? **

Bella seemed to be a complete zombie.

I watched her eat her cereal after Charlie had left for work. She ate slowly, almost robot-like. I slowly pulled one of the chairs out, and sat in front of her. She glanced up at me for a second.

"Why are you here?" Bella finally asked weakly. I felt a strong wave of emotions crash into me; sadness, anger, confusion, gratefulness, and...love? What?

"Alice and I...are no longer together. She kicked me out." I finally answered, "Bella, why are you feeling love and gratefulness?"

"I've always loved you as a brother, even though we've never spoken or really interacted except for in Phoenix. I'm grateful because you came back." She answered softly. Then she went back to her cereal, and I didn't have the heart to question the poor girl anymore.

"Do you have school today?" I asked softly. She shook her head.

"Christmas break, Jazz..." She smiled weakly. The nickname took me off guard.

"Jazz?"

"Sorry...I'll never call you that again..." Her beautiful...what? Anyway, her eyes filled with tears.

"No. No, it's okay. I like it." I assured her. I brushed one of her tears away.

"Okay..." She smiled weakly at me again.

"Why don't we do something today? Like...go to Port Angeles or something? You should probably get some Christmas shopping done, because I feel a little guilt coming from you as I say this."

"Sure. That'd be great. I just...ah...need a human minute, okay?"

"Okay. I'll wait here."

~X.x.X~

I sat in the passenger seat of her truck, staring out the window while she drove. I could see why Edward hated this thing, but I didn't mind the lack of speed. She never took her eyes off the road. I glanced over at her a few times, but she never returned my glances. She was projecting depression and loneliness. I sent a wave of calm toward her, and she glared at me.

"Quit messing with my emotions!" She snapped. I chuckled under my breath, and glanced back out the window.

"Sorry Bella."

~X.x.X~

I trailed behind her in the bookstore, watching her brush her fingers along the spine. She picked up a classic that she didn't have, and I saw her eyes fill with longing. She set it back down, and went off to another section. I picked up the book she'd been holding, and tucked it under my arm. She selected a few books for her mother; one science fiction and two romances. After she bought them, I hid the book for her under a Civil War book I didn't have, and bought them. After we were back in the truck, I set the bag at my feet, and glanced out the window after putting her bag with mine.

**Whenever I get the next chapter written and posted, the shopping trip will be continued. (: Sorry for the long wait!**

**-Deadly**


End file.
